Catherine Hayden
History/Personality/Fact file: Exchange postings with both the USAF and RAF. She has training on the BAE Hawk, Boeing F/A 18B and F and the GD F16D Martial arts black belt proficient in three forms, Tae Kwon Do, Standard Military Self Defence, and Muah Buy 5'11", athletic solid build. Blue/Green eyes. Natural red brown hair, though not too many have seen that lately. Formally with ASIS, the Australian version of the CIA. She was recruited by Malcolm Barrett for her joint work with the CIA in tracking down two Lucian Alliance agents on Earth and became heavily involved in other NID missions at home. Barrett got her into the SGC under her real status as a pilot, but her potential was seen by General Landry and she was singled out for covert lone ops to find SGC MIA's believed to be still held by the Goa'uld including her twin brother Ben. After her husband’s untimely death in Afghanistan in 2003, it was this event that led to her rebelliousness, not caring for some time whether she lived or died. Malcolm Barrett brought her back from the brink on the insistence of her father Commodore William MacGregor Though a loner she also works well in a team environment and both Landry and O'Neill had high leadership hopes for her. She primarily works now from the Alpha site, where she blends in unnoticed and carries on her work, occasionally returning to the SGC for debriefing. Cate was due to be promoted to Squadron Leader a week after her last sortie. She generally wears local clothing off-world and knows how to take orders, but also when to ignore them, which has led to her somewhat "rebel" status. Cate wears a tatoo of a golden dragon that is entwined around her left arm from shoulder to wrist. The ink is infused with pure naquada. It is a legacy of her six months MIA she spent running with a group of free jaffa mercenaries that called themselves the Brotherhood. They simply hunted and killed Goa'uld. The naquada gives her many of the abilities of the Jaffa themself, including being able to 'smell' Goa'uld or Tok'ra In her work as an agent for ASIS she had some very harrowing experiences. At one time she was captured and held for 3 months in North Korea, she endured physical torture and as a result she bears the scars of repeated whippings across her back. Through cunning and resourcefulness, she managed to escape. Eventually making it back home, she was tracked down by two North Korean counter agents, they were mysteriously found in a garbage dumper outside of Melbourne. Cate can speak at least 12 languages fluently as well as Ancient, Goa'uld and Unas. Education: Our Lady of Mercy College, Parramatta, NSW Australia, graduated with honours in 1996. Australian Defence Force Academy 1998-2002 Graduated in top 10, with BA Physics Mother: Anne Elizabeth MacGregor, Captain Surgeon RAN Father: William Alexander MacGregor, Rear Admiral RAN Brother: Bejamin William MacGregor, Captain 1SASR Category:Taurì